A radio receiver system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,320. The conventional receiver may comprise an FM band and an AM band tuner, a controller/processor coupled to both said tuners, and a radio data (RD) decoder for providing radio data, which RD decoder is coupled for receiving radio data from at least one of the tuners, which is tuned to a radio program. In a so called “snapshot” function, both the AM and FM signal bands are searched to determine what program frequencies are receivable thereby, and all such receivable program frequencies are stored under appropriate program types. Examples of program types are: jazz, country, news, rock, nostalgia, sports, big band, 50's, 60's, 70's and the like. Through a user interface the user may select a preferred program type, where after the user may further select pre-set receiving frequencies, whereupon these types of programs are transmitted by different radio program broadcasts.
It is a disadvantage of the conventional radio receiver that user intervention for renewed tuning of the receiver is still required every time the received signal of a wanted particular radio program faints away. That is, in case the distance between the transmitter and the receiver becomes too large, and the receiver leaves the broadcast coverage area.